The primary purpose of a container for an electronic device is to protect the device from wear and also to help prevent it from shock if the case with the electronic device therein is dropped. Generally, the containers are designed to be lightweight and form fitting to the electronic device so that a user can easily port their electronic device comfortably in a pocket or handbag without strain or additional bulk. Electronic device containers are numerous and varied in design including: various covers for the device and its relational interface, structural portions and purposeful cushioning areas; all of which serve the sole purpose of enabling the user to more safely port the electronic device for daily use and in travel without damage and without interference with the utility of the device.
The primary purpose of a multifunction pocket tool is to provide the user with immediate and direct access to various and frequently needed tools by means of a small compact and portable instrument. Certain tools are often needed in situations where it is impractical or at least inconvenient to go prepared with a well equipped tool box. For example, hunters, fishermen campers, bicyclists, motorcyclists, automobilists and even occupational people such as doctors, lawyers, business people and students have frequent need for a variety of common tools which are often not available when the need arises. Prior art shows that typically multifunction pocket tools have two lateral sidepieces serving as a handle for the tool and a plurality of tools disposed between the sidepieces. A multifunctional pocket tool is understood to mean, for example, a multifunction pocket knife such as the so-called “Swiss army knife,” a polyvalent penknife, or a closing knife. The application also applies to sliding-blade knives such as switchblade knives, or to multifunction pocket tools without any knife. Multifunction pocket tools heretofore proposed have not satisfactorily addressed an issue of the modern user, who, burdened with a necessity for carrying numerous other objects, such as: a wallet, keys, a cellular phone, a music playback device, personal digital assistant (PDA), and or other portable electronic devices, is unlikely willing or able to carry any additional objects, like a multifunction pocket tool, however useful and portable it might be.